


Snowball

by sunflower_swan



Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Snowball Fight, Winter, traditional prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: The one where Harry gets pelted with a snowball.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Drarry (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Snowball

The brisk winter air cut through Harry’s black, wool peacoat. With a shiver, he tugged the charcoal grey cashmere scarf more securely around his neck, then plunged gloved hands deep into his coat pockets. While his walk home was beautiful -- snow-blanketed ground and sunlight twinkling through the ice-covered trees -- he would appreciate it more next to a blazing fire and a hot cuppa.

Out of nowhere, something cold and wet smacked into the side of his head, leaving his ear damp and numb.

“Oy! Potter!” a voice shouted behind him.

Harry turned just in time to duck Draco’s next snowball.


End file.
